


Juste pour ce soir

by Nelja



Series: Aux détours de l'espace et du temps [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le Docteur ressent le besoin de revoir un ancien compagnon avec qui il partage plus de choses qu'autrefois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juste pour ce soir

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Just for today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/685572) by [Nelja-in-English (Nelja)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English)



> Tout appartient à la BBC.
> 
> Timeline : Juste après Voyage of the Damned.

Le Docteur n'a pas pour habitude de revenir voir ses anciens compagnons, à part quand ils l'appellent. Peut-être est-ce une sorte d'inquiétude. Si, dans leur futur, il apprenait leur mort, alors il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour l'empêcher, sous peine de briser les lois du temps.

Il préfère sans doute revenir seulement porté par le hasard, sur les ailes de la tempête, plutôt que de risquer d'arriver _après_.

Mais cette fois, alors que la mort d'Astrid lui rappelle tout ce qu'il a perdu, le Maître et Rose et sa planète, il découvre qu'il a besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

Voir son ancienne incarnation a éveillé en lui une bouffée de nostalgie, et il règle les coordonnées du Tardis vers la station Terminus, environ cinq ans après son dernier passage.

Les couloirs sont si propres et bien aménagés qu'il a peine à reconnaître la station. Il croise quelques personnes, toutes apparemment en bonne santé, qui ne semblent pas faire attention à lui. Optimiste, il se plante devant la première caméra de surveillance venue, et clame "Je suis le Docteur, venu pour voir Nyssa de Traken !"

(Et il se prépare à courir, juste au cas où.)

En quelques instants seulement, il la voit apparaître au détour d'un couloir, accompagnée d'un des Vanir.

"Nyssa !" s'exclame-t-il. Elle lui sourit, elle n'a presque pas changé. Il se précipite vers elle, lui prend les mains. "Tu n'as pas perdu de temps !"

"Nos appareils avaient repéré le Tardis, et je suis venue au plus vite... oh, Docteur, est-ce vraiment vous ? Je pensais ne jamais vous revoir. J'ai entendu dire que..."

Il l'interrompt. "Alors, tout ceci est ton oeuvre ! N'est-ce pas magnifique ! Oooh, mais c'est un vrai hôpital maintenant ! Vous pouvez soigner beaucoup d'autres maladies !"

"Depuis qu'un remède existe, le mal de Lazar est devenue de plus en plus rare." raconte calmement Nyssa. "De plus, maintenant que les patients peuvent rentrer chez eux, nous avons toute la place que nous voulons..."

"C'est décidé, la prochaine fois que j'attrape une grippe, je viens me faire soigner ici ! Vous avez une boutique de souvenirs ? Je suis sûr que vous en avez une. Le Garm est toujours ici ? Il vous faut des Garm en peluche à vendre !"

Nyssa le regarde en souriant, répond à ses questions avec un calme qui contraste avec son excitation, écoute avec intérêts ses propositions - celles qui ne concernent pas des peluches, du moins.

Ce n'est que quand ils sont seuls qu'il laisse tomber son masque souriant.

"Vous avez régénéré..." murmure Nyssa.

"Plusieurs fois." précise-t-il.

"Docteur..."

Il l'interrompt encore. "Tu as entendu parler de la Guerre du Temps, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle hoche la tête. "Les gens viennent ici de l'univers entier. j'ai entendu dire... pour Gallifrey... Mais vous avez survécu."

"Oui." répond-il. "Mais je suis le seul."

Il y a un long silence. Nyssa met sa petite main dans celle du Docteur, qui la serre à la briser.

"Comment pouvais-tu supporter ça, Nyssa ?" demande-t-il d'une voix où se sent le désespoir. "Avoir tout perdu, être la dernière de ta famille, de ton peuple, de ta civilisation... Oh, bien sûr, je savais que c'était difficile, mais je ne pouvais pas comprendre à quel point... et tu ne t'es jamais plainte, pas une seule fois... comment faisais-tu ?"

Elle semble prise au dépourvu. "J'aidais les gens... comme vous le faites." Et puis, d'une voix plus douce, comme un secret. "Et je vous avais, vous." Puis, plus hésitante. "Et, pour ce que cela peut compter, vous m'avez, moi."

Peut-être comptait-elle seulement l'embrasser sur la joue, comme quand ils se sont séparés, la dernière fois, mais elle ne semble pas surprise quand leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

Elle rougit, pourtant, en regardant fixement ses pieds, quand elle reprend : "Pas seulement moi. Nous tous. Je pense toujours à vous, et je ne suis pas la seule."

Il a un grand sourire : "Ah, Nyssa, on dirait que j'ai vieilli. Il y a des choses que j'ai besoin qu'on me répète, n'est-ce pas ?"

Et elle est toujours infiniment plus forte que lui, et il sait que cela ne sera pas toujours suffisant.

Mais, pour ce soir, ça l'est.


End file.
